kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drios1 Projects
|Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} ---- Download version 2 now key features: contains all new levels and elsewheres for the first 2 stages all new palettes for the levels and helmet transformations The Return of The Kid Chameleon After the game Wild Side was banned from the last incident involving players becoming trapped within the game realm an unknown publisher bought the rights and the machine itself. Not believing what had happened and testing it using the latest virus software; the now new owner decided to reignite the hype that is Wild Side. well deep within the source code; Heady Metal, the games all powerful super villain, was still at work with his devious plan to capture all players as his trophies. unbeknownst to the new players again the unimaginanble started to take place; the players weren't coming out winners but instead stayed locked in the digital dungeons of Wild Side game over achievers. Well after news hit the world it wasn't long before the hero and savior of the last incident would find out. This is his story. his story again. only he can thwart the evil plans of Heady Metal. He being... The Kid Chameleon! take control of Kid Chameleon as he traverses through the hectic mazes of Wild Side taking on dragons, tanks, scorpions, etc... Be prepared to don the amazing helmets that grant you many awesome abilities like being a stealthy samurai, an ax wielding maniac, a skycutting gravity defying jetboarder, and many more. are you ready to return to Wild Side and stop Heady Metal once more? Level List what you see here is the main path of levels that are planned to be in this game just to give you an idea. it's subject to change Kid Chameleon: Heady Metal's Revenge -Stage 1- Wildside Woods I, Wildside Woods II, Iron Outpost, Agony Hike, Agony Caldera I, Agony Caldera II, Unnatural Shrine, Forgotten Citadels, Concrete Madness, Grisly Bog I, Grisly Bog II, Odd Heights, -Boss 1- Skewered Torture, -Stage 2- Arctic Misery, Forbidden Sanctum I, Forbidden Sanctum II, Torrid Wasteland, the Dreadful Hollow, Weathered Rise, Frigid Peaks, Misery Woods I, Misery Woods II, E.T. Panopticon I, E.T. Panopticon II, Azure Getaway, Sand Vault, -Boss 2- Boomerang Torture, -Stage 3- Empyrean Kingdom I, Empyrean Kingdom II, Empyrean Kingdom III, Lion's Haunt, Ra's Trap I, Ra's Trap II, Barren Mire, Tropical Intruders, Lost Way, Concrete Jungle I, Concrete Jungle II, Jet Set Beach, Cabin Fever, Dragon's Nest I, Dragon's Nest II, Death Summit, -Boss 3- Killing Arena, -Stage 4- Crossed Path, the Oubliette, Energy Field, Ascension, Beyond Carnage, Desert Void, Final Chaos I, Final Chaos II, -Final Boss- Heady Metal Category:Projects